peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 November 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-11-24 ; Comments *Start of show: "They took 20 seconds out of this programme, you know. I'm not forgiving about that sort of thing. Tonight we're down at the Maida Vale studios with L'augmentation and Woodbine who'll be playing for you later on, and the Peelenium reaches 1976, the year our William was born." The latter fact prompts a temporary title change by the Pig to the 'Willenium'. *During the outro to the Peelenium: "In September, a punk festival was arranged by Malcolm McLaren at Oxford Street's 100 Club in London. Artists included the Clash and the Sex Pistols. I went along to it, didn't see the Clash, didn't see the Sex Pistols, but that seemed to me to be punk, really." It was a two-day festival (20-21 September) and, since both bands (along with Subway Sect and Siouxsie & The Banshees) played on the first, John must have gone to the second (when he would have seen the Damned). Sessions *L'augmentation, one and only session. Live from Maida Vale 3. No known commercial release. *Woodbine, #2. Live from Maida Vale 3. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Astrid: 'Boy Or Girl (7"-B side of Sleighride)' (Fantastic Plastic) :(JP: 'Meaningless but "gear" as we used to say. Well, I never did, I have to be honest with you....And here's a record from decades earlier on a similar theme.') *Barbarians: 'Are You A Boy Or Are You A Girl? (Compilation CD-The Laurie Records Story Volume One)' (Ace) :(JP: 'The drummer in the Barbarians had only one arm, if I remember correctly, but I've checked. We had a bit of an inspection and all of the percussionists in tonight's programme have a full complement of limbs.') *Joël Pons: 'The Bell Connection (2x Compilation LP-Demo Tracks #01)' (Tresor) *Stereolab: 'The Free Design (CD-Cobra And Phases Group Play Voltage In the Milky Night)' (Duophonic) *L'augmentation: live at Maida Vale *#Lunar Eclipse 1961 *#Negative Walk *#Sundrenched *#D Is For Dum Dum *#Cartoon Strip *Inner Circle & Fatman Riddim Section: 'Down Rhodesia (CD-Heavyweight Dub / Killer Dub)' (Blood & Fire) *Monkey Steals The Drum: 'Injured Birds' (demo) :(JP: 'Well, I tell you what, if I was a record company, I'd have that out as a single before sun-up.') *Justin Berkovi: 'Corrado (CD-In The Bag)' (Harthouse) Peelenium 1976 "Willenium” #Racing Cars: 'They Shoot Horses Don't They? (LP-Downtown Tonight)' (Chrysalis) #Jackson Browne: 'Here Come Those Tears Again (LP-The Pretender)' (Asylum) #Upsetters: 'Croaking Lizard (LP-Super Ape)' (Island) #Ramones: 'I Don't Wanna Walk Around With You (LP-Ramones)' (Sire) *Embee: 'Odyssey (12")' (Fuze Recordings) *Cyclones: 'Bullwhip Rock (Compilation CD-Golden Age Of American Rock'N'Roll Vol. 8)' (Ace) *Woodbine: live at Maida Vale *#Neskwik *#Blue Bucket *#Tricity *#Outer Circle *#Been Everything *#Drunk Driver *Envionmental Science: 'Access No Areas (12")' (Bi Partisan) *Speedball Baby: 'Pin-Up Cowboy (10"-I'm Gonna Stomp Mr. Harry Lee)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Ovahead: 'Juke (CD-Aperfectviewofeverybodyelse)' (Do-Little) *''(extract from emergency tape)'' *Papa-M: 'Up North Kids (CD-Live From A Shark Cage)' (Domino) :(JP: 'Well, I don't know how much you've missed listeners, but I apologise for the fact that we disappeared for a while there. I think people are anxious to get home....The tracks that you missed out on, I'll play those perhaps in tomorrow night's programme or sometime next week.') *Grand Mamou Orchestra: 'I Was At The Dance Last Night (Compilation LP-The Cajuns, Vol. 2)' (Gazell) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-11-24 *b) jp241199.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:01:42 *b) 01:59:26 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Peelenium Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes